


Jamaica

by 28karats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d aparece en flashbacks, Canon, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Hiatus, Jamaica, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28karats/pseuds/28karats
Summary: - ¿Qué te parece si mañana terminamos esa canción de la que tanto hablabas hace unos meses? ¿Ghosts se llamaba?- Two Ghosts – respondió Harry con una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a creer que en este viaje no iba a pensar en Louis si había escrito una infinidad de canciones sobre él?O donde Harry y Louis se reencuentran en Jamaica para cerrar varios cabos que quedaron sueltos entre ellos
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Parte I

**Cerca de Kingston, Jamaica. Diciembre 2016**

El avión aterrizó en Kingston, Jamaica alrededor de las 2 de la tarde. Apenas llegaron, Harry y su equipo se dirigieron a la puerta de servicio del aeropuerto para poder continuar su camino sin ser reconocidos. Rápidamente subieron a un micro que los llevaría a su hogar por los próximos meses. El silencio reinaba mientras el micro se ponía en marcha y partían. No había mucho que decir, estaban todos muy cansados por el viaje, por lo que algunos decidieron dormir una pequeña siesta, otros escuchar música; Harry decidió simplemente mirar por la ventanilla y dejar que sus pensamientos vagasen.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en el país. Junto a One Direction había recorrido prácticamente todo el mundo, sentía que ya no había nuevos lugares para conocer, así que se sentía bien estar en territorio nuevo.

Si tuviese que describir cómo había sido su vida desde su primera audición en The X Factor, la palabra perfecta sería intensa. No es que no estuviese agradecido por todo el trabajo de la gente que lo rodeó ese tiempo, por lo contrario, sabía que sin ellos no se encontraría donde estaba ahora, pero no podía negar que habían sido años muy duros. 5 años. 5 discos. 4 tours mundiales. 1 película. Infinidad de presentaciones y entrevistas. Eran pocos los momentos que tenía para sí mismo y para relajarse, estaba constantemente acompañado y no podía tomar ninguna decisión solo. Fue un desgaste, tanto físico como emocional. Al principio era joven, no sabía como se manejaban las cosas en la industria y fue bueno tener a gente que supiese del tema y lo ayudara. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, quería más autonomía y dentro de la banda no la iba a conseguir. Esa fue una de las razones que llevó a Zayn a dejar el grupo. Él tenía ideas muy distintas a las del resto sobre hacia donde quería llevar su carrera y eso, junto con la ansiedad que le generaba el no poder parar un minuto, terminó destrozándolo por dentro. Ya no disfrutaba lo que hacía y se estaba perdiendo a él mismo. Por este motivo en marzo del 2015 se hizo público el anuncio de que Zayn dejaba One Direction. A partir de ese momento nada fue igual.

Mientras continuaban con el tour del cuarto álbum, los 4 integrantes restantes comenzaron a cuestionarse si continuar con la banda y si el estilo de vida que llevaban era lo que verdaderamente querían. Finalmente, acordaron grabar un último álbum para luego hacer una pausa de 18 meses. Entre las cláusulas del último contrato que firmaron se les permitiría iniciar nuevos proyectos y Harry no dudo ni un segundo en firmar con Columbia para realizar un disco de solista. Quería experimentar, quería ver hacia donde lo llevaba una carrera de solista. Por eso le pidió a la discográfica que le diera unos meses para, antes de presentar cualquier cosa, encontrarse a sí mismo. Fue idea de su mánager Jeff retirarse del ojo público por un tiempo e irse a un lugar donde nadie lo reconociera. Harry quería un lugar lo mas lejano a Inglaterra que pudiese, pero que igualmente tuviese las comodidades y el espacio para poder grabar un disco. Así surgió la idea de Jamaica, un país tropical donde podría equilibrar correctamente el trabajo y el descanso. Al momento de elegir el equipo que los acompañaría decidieron ser sumamente selectivos, cuantas menos personas viajasen mejor, de esta forma habría menos personas que opinasen y podría armar un álbum lo mas auténtico y fiel a él mismo posible.

Ese había sido otro de los motivos por el que necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo de One Direction. Estar constantemente observado y dirigido lo había reprimido en muchos sentidos. Formar parte de una banda significaba cumplir con cierta imagen, no podía pensar individualmente. Al principio esto no planteaba un problema, tenía tan solo 16 años y mucho por madurar por delante. Al inicio le daba seguridad tener a gente que lo ayudara a tomar todas sus decisiones, ya que vivía inseguro de si mismo y le afectaba mucho la opinión pública. Por más de que siempre iban a haber críticas de como se presentaba a sí mismo, sabía que era lo mejor para él ya que había un equipo de expertos detrás analizando cada paso que daba. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue encontrando la imagen que él tenía de su persona y que no coincidía con la que le tocaba representar. Los millones de contratos que había firmado años atrás le estaban cortando las alas. Contratos. Le vino a la mente uno en particular cuando de golpe sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

\- Harry, llegamos - le dijo Mitch, el guitarrista de su banda. Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que el micro se había detenido. Tomó sus cosas y bajó con el resto para ser recibidos por una mujer que parecía ser la encargada de la casa donde se hospedarían.

\- Bienvenidos - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Pueden dejar su equipaje aquí en la entrada así les muestro rápidamente la casa, para que después se puedan acomodar a su gusto.

La casa era inmensa, contaba con 5 dormitorios no tan grandes, pero con un baño propio cada uno, al igual que amplios espacios comunes y un gran sótano donde probablemente instalarían el estudio de grabación. Desde el primer piso podían salir a una terraza que contaba con una pileta infinita con una impresionante vista al mar azul del caribe. El alquiler de la casa también les daba acceso a una playa privada; realmente lo tenían todo, Jeff se había lucido en la elección del lugar. Cuando finalizaron el pequeño tour se fueron distribuyendo en las distintas habitaciones. Harry había elegido una que estaba bastante apartada del living, ya que sabía que por más de que amaba a su equipo iba a necesitar su espacio si pretendía sobrevivir a los próximos meses de convivencia. Antes de retirarse, la mujer que los recibió les contó que si caminaban unas 8 cuadras por donde habían venido desde el aeropuerto llegarían a la calle principal del pueblo, donde podrían encontrar un supermercado y varios negocios y restaurantes. Luego les dejo su número de teléfono para que la llamaran ante cualquier inconveniente y partió. Harry se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama con los brazos abiertos. Por más que ese lugar fuese lo mas cercano a un paraíso que había visitado en su vida, no podía olvidarse que se encontraba ahí para grabar su álbum y se venía mucho trabajo por delante.

Esa noche no hizo falta ponerse de acuerdo para decidir que iban a cenar temprano comida pedida por delivery. Habían tenido casi 5 horas de vuelo desde Los Ángeles y algunos de ellos venían desde Londres, por lo que se les sumaban varias horas más. Después de comer, la mayoría del grupo se fue a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando en el comedor a Harry, Jeff y Alex.

\- Tenemos por delante unos días intensos Harry, Columbia confía en nosotros y espera que volvamos con un álbum más que promedio- Dijo Jeff mientras terminaba de tomar la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero podemos al menos hoy dejar de hablar del trabajo? Ya mañana podremos continuar con eso. – Harry se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia el sillón de la sala de estar. Por suerte tenía una muy buena relación con su mánager, le daba muchas libertades, además de colegas eran amigos. Pero a veces le costaba un poco salir de su papel trabajador y relajarse. – Voy a ver una película, ¿alguno quiere sumarse?

\- ¿Que vas a ver? – le pregunto Alex.

\- No estoy seguro, probablemente busque comedia romántica en Netflix y veré que sale.

\- Bueno, aún no tengo sueño así que me sumo.

Y sin darse cuenta arrancaron una tradición que los acompañaría el resto del viaje. A partir de esa noche, después de cenar, daban el día por finalizado y todo el equipo se dirigía a la sala de estar para ver todas las noches una comedia romántica diferente.

La primera canción que grabaron fue Kiwi. Ya la habían arrancado un tiempo atrás y tenían gran parte de esta ya grabada. Habían tenido que pausar su producción cuando Harry tuvo que tomarse unos meses para grabar su debut en el cine: Dunquerque, dirigida por el mismísimo Christopher Nolan. Luego continuaron componiendo y grabando Only Angel y Anna y sin darse cuenta tenían ya 3 canciones habiendo pasado tan solo unos días.

…

El 31 de diciembre decidieron finalmente salir de la casa para ir a uno de los pocos bares del pueblo a celebrar la llegada del año nuevo. El local se encontraba a pocos metros de donde se estaban quedando, al lado de la playa. Alex se había encargado de reservar una mesa con vista al mar.

\- Voy a pedirme otro trago, ¿alguien quiere algo más? – preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Yo quiero, lo mismo que pidas para ti – le respondió Jeff. Y así se dirigió a la barra que se encontraba cruzando la pista de baile, donde ya había gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

\- Dos daiquiris de frutilla por favor – dijo Harry al barman, quien lo miró muy atento. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda cuando este no bajo la mirada luego de que hiciera su pedido.

\- Disculpa, ¿de casualidad tú no eres Harry Styles? Mi hija es fanática de One Direction y no podría olvidar el rostro que veo todos los días en los posters que tiene pegados en su cuarto – eso era exactamente lo que Harry no quería escuchar. Por varios días había logrado conservar su anonimato y la última vez que había leído las páginas de chismeríos nadie tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo reconocería de todos modos, era una de las consecuencias del trabajo que tenía, pero no se esperó que fuese tan rápido.

\- Así es – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Perdón, no quería molestarte, te vi pasar cuando llegaste y quería estar seguro – le respondió mientras comenzaba a preparar sus tragos - ¿Estás de vacaciones?

A Harry no le gustaba mentir, pero todavía no había anunciado el lanzamiento de su disco así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- Si – fue lo único que logro salir de su boca. El barman debe haber visto el pánico en sus ojos detrás de la sonrisa y entendido lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie, simplemente quería estar seguro. Es extraño ver a una de las personas con las que tu hija ha estado fascinada por tantos años – aclaró mientras dejaba dos vasos sobre la barra – Aquí tienes, que tengas un buen año – agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, estoy tratando de alejarme del ojo público, en serio lo agradezco muchísimo – finalizó Harry mientas volvía a su mesa. Cuando apoyó los dos vasos, agarró su celular para ver la hora. 23:58. Faltaban solo 2 minutos para el año nuevo. Aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a sus compañeros, que estaban entretenidos terminando de comer.

\- Bien, antes de que sean las 12 quisiera agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme en este viaje y en esta nueva etapa de mi vida – tomó su daiquiri y lo alzó para continuar con su discurso – Así que brindo por el año que se nos viene y por el increíble álbum que estamos haciendo.

El resto del equipo alzó también sus vasos y juntos brindaron para luego dirigirse hacia la terraza del bar, donde estaba la mayor parte de los comensales. Se hicieron las 12 y todos comenzaron a abrazarse, deseándose feliz año. Todos se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver el colorido espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la playa. Todos menos Harry, quien no era fanático del estruendo, por lo que decidió volver a entrar hasta que se terminaran. Tomó su celular nuevamente y aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a su madre y a su hermana.

_Acá recién ahora son las 12, ¡feliz año nuevo!_

Luego fue a twitter para escribir lo mismo que escribía todos los años:

_@Harry_Styles: Es 2017. Sean amables. Sean buenos._

Mientras seguía esperando que el resto entrara, decidió echar un vistazo a los tweets recientes y se quedó paralizado cuando vio un nombre que hace tiempo había intentado olvidar.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: ¡Feliz año! Gracias a todos por el apoyo constante que recibo_

Harry ya no lo seguía, pero evidentemente alguien lo había retuiteado, haciendo que apareciera en su inicio. La sangre se le heló mientras leía una y otra vez las palabras, no tanto por el contenido, sino porque no recordaba la ultima vez que se había detenido a pensar en él, en el hombre que había amado por tantos años. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana para ver a todo su equipo que continuaba festejando. Si, esa era su vida ahora. No podía seguir recordando a esa persona que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado. Y sin tener tiempo para pensar mucho más sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba directamente a la pista de baile. Continuó su noche tomando y celebrando, pero la imagen de Louis había vuelto a su cabeza y había perdido la paz que había logrado conseguir en esos últimos días.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Se levantó y, pasando primero por el baño a lavarse la cara, fue hacia la cocina.

\- Buen día – dijo a Alex y Mitch que ya se encontraban con una taza de café en la mano. Tomó un ibuprofeno y se preparó el desayuno.

Ese día habían ya decidido que descansarían, por lo que Harry volvió a su cuarto para ponerse el traje de baño y se dirigió a la playa para aprovechar el día de sol. No había nadie allí, así que se sentó en una de las reposeras con el libro que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, no logró concentrarse mucho, ya que recordó el tweet que había leído la noche anterior. Las cosas entre Louis y él no habían terminado bien. Una relación que había comenzado inocentemente, llena de amor y cariño, se había ido desgastando por la presión que tenían que sufrir constantemente. Al principio, había parecido buena idea firmar ese contrato de confidencialidad. Eran jóvenes, creían que no dudaría mucho el trato, y además les emocionaba mantener las cosas en secreto. Claramente eran muy inocentes para saber en lo que se estaban metiendo y como los iba a afectar con el tiempo. Al principio lo único que se les impedía era tomarse de la mano en frente de las cámaras y, en palabras simples, hacer obvio lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero a medida que el fandom de One Direction fue creciendo, también creció ese grupo de fanáticos que sospechaba que algo pasaba entre los dos. Larry Stylinson. Así los habían denominado. Cuando comenzaron a circular por internet videos con pruebas que demostraban que ellos dos eran más que solo compañeros de banda, el management entró en crisis y comenzaron a limitar cada vez más sus interacciones en público. Ya no podían hacer twitcams juntos, ni hablar de una entrevista de ellos dos solos luego de esa entrevista en Paris. Después se le sumó que no podían sentarse más juntos en las firmas de discos y en las entrevistas que estaba toda la banda junta. Y así llegaron a hasta no poder casi hablar en los conciertos, a menos que fuese muy necesario. Esto hubiese estado bien, si no fuese por las infinitas reuniones que tenían cada vez que a alguno se le escapaba una mirada o hacían algún gesto hacia el otro en público. Después de un tiempo, las cosas ya no eran como antes y poco a poco fueron creciendo diversas barreras entre los dos.

\- Ey, ¿vamos a nadar un poco? Hace mucho calor al sol – la voz de uno de sus productores lo distrajo y se levanto para ir a tomarse un baño al mar junto al resto que acababa de llegar.

El día continuó tranquilamente, entre risas, charlas y una cantidad incontable de cervezas. Todo iba bien hasta que una vez caída la noche Jeff se acercó a hablar con Harry.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana terminamos esa canción de la que tanto hablabas hace unos meses? ¿Ghosts se llamaba?

\- Two Ghosts – respondió Harry con una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que en este viaje no iba a pensar en Louis si había escrito una infinidad de canciones sobre él? Que ahora debía compartir con su equipo para comenzar a grabarlas. Esa canción particularmente no era nueva, la había escrito en 2013, unas semanas después de la primera vez que Louis había roto con él. Ese año las discusiones se habían tornado cada vez mas recurrentes y siempre giraban en torno a lo mismo. Harry estaba harto de esconderse, quería su libertad, quería poder salir con su novio a la calle y no tener que verlo en público con otra. Eleanor no tenía la culpa, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que Louis no la amaba y que solo tenia ojos para él, pero, poco a poco, fue desarrollando unos celos incontrolables. Tal vez no eran necesariamente celos, era más bien frustración y el error más grande que cometió había sido descargarse a diario con Louis. Al principio eran discusiones cortas en las que Louis le hacía comprender que no tenía por qué estar celoso y terminaban con los dos abrazados pidiéndose disculpas. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las emociones se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y Harry dejaba de comprender si estaba enojado con su management, con Eleanor o con su novio y terminaba por disparar para todos lados por igual. Había dejado de ver a Louis y a él como un equipo, había dejado de verlo como alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente. Fue ahí de donde saco la inspiración para componer la canción. Ya no se reconocía a él mismo, ya no reconocía a la persona que tenía en frente, eran justamente como dos fantasmas en el lugar de ellos mismos.

Esa noche después de cenar, Harry no se quedó viendo la película con los demás, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto a descansar. Sabía que tenían por delante unas semanas intensas en las que le tocaba escribir sobre los temas que más le dolieron en la vida.

…

Al inicio, grabar ese tema fue más tranquilo de lo que se esperaba. Se pasaba prácticamente cada segundo del día dentro del estudio analizando cada detalle de la grabación y el montaje de la canción. Generalmente de eso se encargaban los productores, pero Harry quería estar presente, con la excusa de que quería aprender como se manejaba todo con este nuevo equipo. En realidad, lo que no quería era pensar. Cuanto más tiempo se encontraba trabajando, menos tiempo tenía para pensar. 

Estaba terminando de grabar uno de los últimos coros cuando sintió un vacío en el pecho. Se encontraba en frente del micrófono dentro del estudio montado en el sótano cuando sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Necesito una pausa, vuelvo en un rato – dijo a su equipo mientras se quitaba los auriculares y tragaba saliva para tratar de que no se le escapasen las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida de la casa. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar por unos momentos. Así que agarró una de las toallas que se encontraban en la puerta y fue a sentarse a la playa de frente al mar. Estaba ya anocheciendo y el cielo se pintaba de distintos tonos de naranja. Era un atardecer hermoso, si no hubiese sido porque lo único que tenía en la mente eran aquellos ojos celestes, mirándolo con dolor, irritados de tanto llorar, y aquellos labios rojos, diciéndole que las cosas no eran como antes, que no podían continuar así. De golpe sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero no tuvo la energía ni las ganas de girarse a ver quien era, se mantuvo con la vista clavada en el horizonte, mirando como se reflejaban en el mar los últimos rayos de sol.

\- Es sobre Louis, ¿no? – Harry reconoció la voz de Mitch a su lado. - La canción que estamos grabando – Continuó, como si no supiese a lo que se refería. Todo su equipo sabía que había pasado algo entre los dos, pero Harry solo se sintió cómodo con Mitch como para abrirse y contarle como habían sido las cosas.

\- Es bastante auto explicativa – respondió con una pequeña risa para tratar de seguir conteniendo el llanto – Perdón, realmente no quería causar una escena en el estudio, pero la canción me hizo recordar como quedaron las cosas entre nosotros dos.

\- No pasa nada Harry, tómate el tiempo que necesites, se que es un tema muy sensible para ti.

\- Lo es – No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habló con Louis, pero definitivamente habían pasado años desde la última vez que habló con él a solas. Después de la primera vez que cortaron no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a estar juntos. Era prácticamente inevitable. Por más que la situación que los llevó a separarse por primera vez no había cambiado mucho, no fue fácil para los dos ver a la persona que amas todos los días y no querer estar con ella. Porque si, se amaban, y Harry se dio cuenta de que eso importaba mucho más que cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara. De todas formas, las cosas no fueron como antes. Harry podía ocultar los celos y la frustración, pero no eliminar todo por completo. Y fue en marzo del 2015 cuando todo se desmoronó. Zayn anunció que dejaría la banda y fue como un baldazo de agua fría para los otros cuatro integrantes. En tan solo semanas tuvieron que organizarse y prácticamente armar de nuevo el tour que estaban cursando. Entre ellos se repartieron los solos y armonías de Zayn y tuvieron que ensayar de cero cada una de las canciones. Esto implicó mucho tiempo y paciencia, paciencia que Harry estaba ocupando para mantener a flote su relación y no tenía de sobra. Harry llevaba más de 3 días sin dormir y eso, sumado al estrés que conllevaba todo el cambio, fue lo que lo llevó a terminar con Louis. Probablemente, si esa noche hubiese ido directamente a dormir en vez que iniciar una nueva pelea con su novio, las cosas hubiesen acabado de forma diferente. Pero no fue así, y esa noche Louis salió de la habitación de hotel que compartía con Harry con un portazo y un corazón completamente destrozado. Harry era muy consciente que se había portado mal con Louis, llegó a decirle cosas horribles que realmente no sentía, con el simple objetivo de lastimarlo. Pero nunca llegó a pensar que él se las pagaría de esa forma. En julio de ese mismo año se anunció que el mismísimo Louis Tomlinson iba a ser padre y Harry se enteró con el resto del mundo. Fue como una puñalada por la espalda, no pretendía que hablaran de con quien se acostaban después de la ruptura, pero esperaba al menos no tener que enterarse de una noticia así por twitter.

Los brazos de Mitch a su alrededor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y cuando se llevó una mano a la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- Las cosas no terminaron bien entre los dos, siento que tenemos una charla pendiente – explicó Harry mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro -. Lo amé como a nadie Mitch, tengo miedo de no volver a amar a nadie como lo hice con él.

\- Entiendo Harry, pero eres joven y tienes una vida entera por delante, no puedes seguir atado a una relación del pasado. Y si crees que quedaron asuntos pendientes, ¿por qué no lo llamas y hablan?

\- No, no siento que corresponda. Él ya no quiere saber nada de mi.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, piénsalo – y con eso Mitch se levantó y volvió a la casa. Ya era de noche en la playa y comenzaba a correr una pequeña brisa. Había refrescado, pero estaba agradable. Harry tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir unos versos. Hay días en los que Harry y su equipo pueden pasar horas y horas tratando de componer algo y nada bueno sale de allí. Mientras que hay días en los que la inspiración llega de repente y pueden salir de ahí las mejores canciones de un álbum. Por eso Harry llevaba siempre, pero siempre, consigo una libreta, donde anotaba lo que salía de estos momentos en los que podía conectar más con sus sentimientos.

…

Al día siguiente Harry decidió que no lloraría. No, ya había sido una noche larga entre lágrimas y necesitaba trabajar. Se sirvió una taza de café y bajó al estudio donde estaban todos ya esperándolo.

\- Necesito que confíen en mí, anoche escribí unos versos de una canción. Tengo solo los vocales, así que necesito grabar eso antes y después podemos ver como Mitch agrega el instrumental. No quiero mucho más que una guitarra de fondo.

\- Mmmh, está bien – respondió Jeff mientas lo miraba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Harry hacia algo así. No significaba que no escribiese estando solo, pero siempre se juntaba con los demás antes de grabar, les hacía oír una pequeña demo que tenía en el celular o al menos les cantaba algunos versos. Y mucho menos grababan la voz sin antes tener todo el instrumental listo. Pero esta vez era distinto, no tenía ninguna grabación previa, solamente su libreta y quería cantar sus palabras lo más rápido posible para no pensar en el significado de cada una de ellas. – Cuando estés listo arrancamos.

\- Okey – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al micrófono y se colocaba los auriculares.

\- Harry, antes de empezar, ¿qué título le pongo a la grabación? – le preguntó Alex levantando la mirada de su computadora.

\- From the Kitchen Table

Alex ya lo estaba tipeando cuando Jeff interrumpió.

\- Es una balada, ¿no? – a lo que Harry simplemente asintió como respuesta – ¿No te parece abrupto? No me convence el nombre, podría ser algo más suave.

\- ¿From the Dining Table te parece mejor? – le respondió Harry. Tampoco cambiaría mucho, el título no se mencionaba en ningún momento de la letra. Simplemente representaba el lugar donde había tenido millones de discusiones con Louis.

\- Perfecto, ahora sí, cuando quieras – y así se pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde grabando. No fue muy difícil; fue bastante rápido de hecho. Harry sabía perfectamente como quería que la canción sonara y Mitch logró plasmar sus ideas correctamente.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando terminaron de grabar. Alex quería agregar un fondo de orquesta, pero de eso se encargarían cuando volviesen a Londres, así que su trabajo allí estaba finalizado. Decidieron preparar una pasta para cenar, con salsa de crema y camarones, y llevaron los platos a la sala de estar para ver como de costumbre una comedia romántica. Para cuando finalizaron ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y Harry se dirigió a su cuarto. Tomó su celular y antes de darse tiempo a arrepentirse, abrió aquel contacto que nunca había tenido la audacia de eliminar y escribió:

_Creo que te extraño_


	2. Parte II

**Doncaster, Inglaterra. Enero 2017**

_Creo que te extraño_

Louis se quedó observando ese mensaje por lo que parecieron horas. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquella persona a la que le entregó el corazón para que luego lo hiciese añicos lo extrañaba. Bueno, creía que lo extrañaba. Y por más masoquista que parezca, Louis también creía que lo extrañaba. Se levantó de la cama en casa de su padrastro y bajó a la cocina donde encontró a su familia preparando el almuerzo. Tomó su celular para ver la hora. 13:00. Habiendo recibido aquel mensaje apenas se despertó, no prestó atención al horario en el que se había levantado.

\- Buenas noches – lo saludó su hermana Lottie mientras sacaba unos platos de la estantería para ponerlos en la mesa.

\- Déjame ayudarte – respondió Louis tomando los platos y llevándolos él mismo mientras su hermana buscaba los vasos.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente. Su padrastro y sus hermanas estaban discutiendo sobre la escuela de las menores, pero Louis no pudo escuchar ni una sola palabra. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado completamente. El mensaje que leyó ese día apenas se levantó lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. No era porque no hubiese estado pensando en Harry estos últimos días, sino porque simplemente no se lo esperaba.

Los últimos meses habían sino difíciles para Louis. En noviembre habían vuelto a internar a su madre, quien llevaba casi un año luchando contra el cáncer. Desde el inicio, Louis estuvo seguro de que aquella no era como las otras veces que la habían llevado al hospital, los síntomas eran cada vez peores. Pero por más de que haya sido un proceso lento, por más que haya pasado un año desde el diagnóstico, nada, absolutamente nada te puede preparar para la pérdida de un ser querido. Louis sintió como el mundo dejó de girar, como todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta cuando el médico se acercó a él y a sus hermanas para informarles que su madre había fallecido. Pero el mundo seguía girando, todo seguía sucediendo a la misma velocidad de siempre y tan solo 3 días después de la noticia Louis debía dar su primera presentación en vivo como solista en The X Factor, sin darle tiempo a pensar, sin darle tiempo a procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego de eso, Louis decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, alejarse del ojo público por un tiempo para estar con su familia en Doncaster.

Una vez que terminaron todos de almorzar ayudó a levantar la mesa junto a las gemelas para luego salir al jardín. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del fondo y sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo para colocarse uno entre los labios.

\- Mierda – maldijo mientras el viento no paraba de apagar la llama de su encendedor y no podía prender el cigarro. Una vez que logró encenderlo levantó la vista para ver como Lottie se acercaba a él para sentarse a su lado.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó su hermana mientras lo golpeaba suavemente con el codo.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que sucede algo?

\- Louis, te conozco demasiado bien, estuviste callado todo el almuerzo, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo – Louis dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Porque era cierto, siempre que estaba mal podía engañar a todo el mundo, menos a su hermana Lottie. La relación que tenían era demasiado estrecha, lo que les permitía entender al otro sin la necesidad de las palabras; era como un sexto sentido, instintivo.

\- Adivina – le respondió mirándola fijo mientas levantaba las cejas – no es nada nuevo.

\- ¿Discutiste con Mark otra vez?

\- No – negó rápidamente Louis – No estaría aquí si fuese eso. Vamos, no es tan difícil. – agregó llevando su mirada al suelo.

\- No es Harry, ¿o sí?

\- Cada vez que creo que puedo olvidarlo aparece de nuevo – y con eso Louis le extendió el celular a Lottie para que pueda ver el mensaje que le envió mientras le daba una última pitada al cigarrillo que tenía en la otra mano.

\- ¿Le respondiste algo?

\- No, tienes el chat abierto en frente tuyo, ¿no ves?

\- Está bien, tranquilo – respondió Lottie alejándose de su hermano mientras el segundo se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos. - ¿Y qué piensas responderle, si se puede saber? ¿O también está en frente mío y no lo veo?

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo sé – por un segundo ambos quedaron callados mirando el mensaje, hasta que Louis agregó – Creo que nos debemos una charla, la última vez que nos vimos ninguno de los dos tuvo mucho tiempo para conversar.

\- Fue en The X Factor, ¿no? – Louis solo asintió. Aquella había sido la presentación más difícil que había dado en su vida. Ni en su primera audición, ni en la primera presentación con One Direction, ni antes de dar un show en un estadio repleto se había sentido así. Habían pasado tan solo 3 días desde que su madre había fallecido y necesitaba todo el apoyo que fuera posible. Por eso les preguntó a sus ex compañeros de banda si podían acompañarlo y estar con él tras bambalinas. Por más de que Zayn terminó sin ir, los 4 le respondieron al segundo, dándole sus condolencias y asegurándole que estarían presentes. Harry no fue la excepción. No importaba que tan peleados estuviesen, que tan fuerte hubiesen discutido, en los momentos difíciles Harry siempre estaba junto a él. Y así lo había estado los últimos meses, apenas se enteró que habían internado nuevamente a Jay fue a visitarla día por medio al hospital sin excepción, dándoles un respiro a sus hermanas, a él y a Dan. Varias veces Louis le había dicho que no era necesario, pero Harry claramente se negó. Jay había sido una persona muy importante para Harry y Louis lo entendía, por lo que nunca hubo impedimentos al memento de visitarla y darles espacio para que tengan unos últimos momentos juntos. Y también allí estuvo, en su presentación en The X Factor, junto a Niall y Liam, porque de nuevo, Harry siempre estaba. Luego del show Louis fue a un bar acompañado de todos sus amigos que estaban allí, menos Harry, quien prefirió volver a su casa para que Louis pudiera divertirse sin sentirse incómodo. Esa fue la última vez que lo había visto. Sin discusiones, sin charlas, solo acompañándolo en ese momento.

El brazo de Lottie sobre su hombro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Su hermana lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Piensa bien que pretendes de él antes de responderle – agregó para luego levantarse y volver a la casa. Louis vio como su hermana se alejaba y se llevó un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios. No solía fumar varios seguidos, pero debía pensar, analizar, no estaba listo para volver a entrar a la locura que era su casa.

Louis se había comportado mal, y lo supo en el instante que sucedió. No es como si hubiese planeado tener un hijo con Brianna, pero había sido completamente su decisión acostarse con ella en primer lugar. Había sido una sorpresa para todos, Louis no era una persona vengativa y mucho menos despechada, pero estaba con el corazón destrozado y no supo cómo manejarse. Harry cortó con él en el 2015, justo antes de iniciar una pausa antes de la gira europea y Louis no tuvo mejor idea que tomar sus maletas e irse a Los Ángeles para tener una semana de alcohol, drogas y excesos. Allí conoció a Brianna. Era definitivamente atractiva, pero lo que más le gustó de ella era como se sentía cuando estaba en su compañía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que pensar cada movimiento que hacía. Si quería irse con ella de algún bar y que los paparazzi lo bombardean a fotos, podía, si quería tomarle la mano mientras caminaban hacia el taxi, podía, si quería entrar por la puerta principal de su departamento donde cualquier persona podía fotografiarlos, podía. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a acostarse con ella una, dos y tres veces. No fueron más de tres, por más de que a Louis le fascinara la libertad que tenía no buscaba nada serio, por más de que haya estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos las últimas semanas, su corazón seguía destrozado y necesitaba tiempo para sanar.

Eran fines de mayo cuando había vuelto a ver a Harry. Se lo veía dolido, pero habían tenido tiempo para pensar y poder mantener una relación profesional. Ya habían pactado el hiatus con la banda, que comenzaría a fines de ese año, así que tenían que verse tan solo por unos meses más hasta que cada uno pudiera tomar su propio camino. Y todo parecía venir bien, hasta que Louis recibió un llamado de Brianna.

\- Pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que es mío?

\- Louis, no estuve con nadie más por meses. No me dan los números para que sea otro el padre.

Louis iba a ser padre y tenía que hablar con Harry antes de que se enterara por otros medios. Pero ¿cómo le dices al amor de tu vida algo así? ¿Cómo le explicas que no había pasado ni un mes desde que habían cortado y ya te habías metido en la cama de otra persona? Lo pensó y lo pensó, hasta que un día se despertó con 8 llamadas perdidas de su madre, 5 de su representante, 2 de su amigo Stan, 34 mensajes nuevos y Niall y Liam en la puerta golpeando sin parar. Brianna había filtrado la información y todas las páginas de noticias estaban hablando de como el mayor de One Direction sería el primero en convertirse en padre.

Nunca había visto a Harry como ese día. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, sin ningún rastro de vida. Hablaba solamente cuando era necesario y evitaba a Louis siempre que podía. Y así continuó por una semana más. Hasta que un día después de uno de sus últimos shows en Estados Unidos Louis agarró del brazo a Harry cuando este se dirigía a su habitación.

\- Perdón – dijo sin animarse a verlo a los ojos. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Harry lo miró fijo sin pronunciar una palabra y luego de un minuto lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su cuarto. Louis solo se confundió más cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo y se abalanzó a sus labios. Lo besó desesperadamente mientras poco a poco le quitaba la ropa. Tuvieron sexo, pero no fue como ninguna otra vez; fue algo completamente carnal, no hubo ni una gota de sentimiento en ninguno de sus movimientos. Apenas terminaron Harry se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla, dando a entender a Louis que ya no era bienvenido y era momento de marcharse. No se pronunciaron más palabras. Y así continuó su relación los siguientes meses. Durante el día se mantenían completamente profesionales, interactuaban sólo cuando debían, en entrevistas y conciertos, nada más. Luego, en las noches, siempre alguno terminaba en el cuarto del otro. Pero no hablaron, nunca discutieron sobre lo que había sucedido ni que significaba esto para los dos y el corazón de Louis poco a poco se fue destrozando. La culpa lo carcomía y saber que Harry solamente lo usaba, que no estaba dispuesto a hablar ni a perdonarlo le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, tener al menos una parte de Harry era mejor que nada. Cuando One Direction inició su pausa indefinida simplemente se separaron y no volvieron a hablar nunca más. Bueno, nunca más hasta que la noticia de que Jay había enfermado llegó a Harry. Realmente se debían una charla, no podían dejar una relación de casi 4 años morir de esa forma.

_¿Dónde estás?_

No le tomó más de 10 minutos tomar la decisión a Louis. Si Harry estaba en Londres, no le costaba nada tomarse unos días e ir a hablar con él. Desde el inicio, Louis sabía que Harry necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para procesar lo sucedido, tiempo para perdonar. Así que si le había mandado ese mensaje era porque estaba listo para discutir las cosas que habían pasado entre los dos.

No había pasado ni un minuto que el celular de Louis vibró en su mano, anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

_En Jamaica._

Louis tiró la colilla de su cigarro al suelo del jardín - ¿no podía estar más cerca? – murmuró entre dientes. Sin embargó entró a la página de British Airways en su celular y sacó el primer pasaje que encontró. Salía la noche siguiente. Se levantó e ingresó a la casa para preparar su maleta.

…

\- Louis, ¡espera! – dijo Fizzy cuando su hermano ya tenía una mano en la puerta del auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. – Ten, ponte esto – agregó, mientras le pasaba una gorra.

\- Gracias – Louis la tomó y miró a su hermana para luego darle un nuevo abrazo, por más de que ya se habían despedido. Fizzy forcejeó un poco tratando de soltarse, pero luego se rindió y le correspondió el abrazo. Louis le dio un beso en la frente para luego soltarla y subirse al auto. Tenía un largo viaje hasta Heathrow. Estaba nervioso. No solo porque estaba yendo a verlo a Harry, sino porque tenía que viajar sin ser visto, nadie podía saber a dónde se dirigía. El menor le había explicado que estuvo desde diciembre en Jamaica sin que nadie supiese y que quería mantener su anonimato, así que Louis debía pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Tenía un plan: el aeropuerto de Londres lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía exactamente qué camino era el menos circulado hasta llegar a la sala VIP de British Airways. El mayor desafío iba a ser en la escala que debía hacer en Dallas. El aeropuerto era inmenso y tenía más de 3 horas entre un vuelo y el otro. Solamente podía rogar no perderse y lograr pasar sin ser detectado, ya sea por la prensa como por las fans.

Una vez que llegó al aeropuerto se colocó la gorra que le había dado su hermana junto con unos lentes oscuros y se dirigió a hacer el check in. Todo parecía ir de maravilla, nadie lo reconoció en la fila antes del control de seguridad ni en la del control de pasaportes. Todo iba de acuerdo con su plan hasta que a dos pasos de la sala VIP sintió como le tocaban la espalda.

\- Hola, perdón, em, Louis, ¿puedo pedirte una foto? – una niña de no más de 8 años le preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo. Louis no podía decirle que no. Le debía todo a sus fans, nunca en la vida había negado una foto y esta no iba a ser la primera vez.

\- Claro, no hay problema – respondió mientras se agachaba para posar junto a ella. La madre le sonrió mientras sacaba su celular para sacar la foto.

\- Muchas gracias y perdón por la molestia – le dijo la madre notando la incomodidad en Louis, para luego tomar la mano de si hija y retirarse. El ojiazul sintió como se le tornaba más pesada la respiración y se dirigió rápidamente al baño de discapacitados del aeropuerto cerrando la puerta con cerrojo detrás de él. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados del lavamanos mientras bajaba la mirada y respiraba hondo. Luego se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. ¿Cómo había hecho Harry para viajar sin que nadie lo reconociera? Por suerte aún se encontraba en Londres y nadie sabía su destino. Abrió la puerta del baño para luego dirigirse lo más rápido posible al salón VIP con la cabeza gacha. Faltaba una hora y media para la salida de su vuelo y no pensaba moverse de allí.

…

Al final no hubo más inconvenientes en lo que restó del viaje. Una vez que se acomodó en su asiento de primera clase miró a su alrededor para encontrar solamente a empresarios, definitivamente no al tipo de gente que escucha One Direction y podría llegar a reconocerlo.

Aterrizó en Dallas a eso de las 5 de la mañana por lo que la zona de arribos no estaba tan concurrida. Mientras esperaba para embarcar su nuevo vuelo con destino a Kingston tomó su celular para encontrarse con un mensaje de Harry.

_Casi me olvido de avisarte. Van a estar esperándote en la puerta del avión cuando llegues para acompañarte hasta el auto que te traerá a la casa. Nos vemos pronto._

\- Que eficiencia – dijo Louis para sí mismo mientras guardaba nuevamente el celular en el bolsillo. Cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba. En unas pocas horas vería a Harry, tenía que prepararse mentalmente.


	3. Parte III

**Cerca de Kingston, Jamaica. Enero 2017**

\- Harry, ¿a dónde se supone que voy a ir? No hay ningún hotel que quede cerca – Dijo Jeff agitando las manos en el aire mientras salía de su cuarto persiguiendo a Harry, quien simplemente le dio un comunicado y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

\- No voy a dejar que Louis vaya a un hotel, así que necesito que alguno de ustedes se vaya y deje una habitación libre. Hay un Bed & Breakfast a quince minutos, ¡no cambia nada que pases el día aquí y luego vayas a dormir a otro lado! – respondió Harry elevando de a poco el tono. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Cuando le mandó el mensaje a Louis no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Sus intenciones eran simplemente decirle que había estado pensando en él y tal vez hablar un poco por teléfono. Nunca se imaginó que iba a tomar el primer vuelo a Jamaica para verlo.

\- Además, ¿para qué me voy a ir si todos sabemos que va a terminar durmiendo en tu habitación?

\- ¡No lo sé Jeff! Ese es el problema – respondió nerviosamente. Y genuinamente no lo sabía. Las cosas parecían haber terminado bien entre ellos, pero eso no implicaba que apenas llegase a Jamaica podrían retomar su relación como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? – preguntó Alex saliendo de su habitación, alertado por los gritos provenientes de la cocina.

\- Harry me está echando de la casa

\- ¡No te estoy echando! Solamente estoy diciendo que está por llegar Louis y necesito un cuarto libre para él – lo interrumpió Harry mientas se pasaba las manos por la cara. Estaba frustrado ya, no sabía qué hacer. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer al suelo, sin quitarse las manos de delante de los ojos. Estaba haciendo un berrinche, era muy consciente de eso. Estaba tomando una decisión completamente precipitada. Tal vez a Louis ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza quedarse en la casa alquilada por Harry, tal vez ya tenía reservada una habitación en algún hotel lo más lejos posible y solo planeaba pasar un rato con él.

\- Hay una cama de más en mi cuarto, Jeff, puedes quedarte conmigo – explicó Alex. Harry podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él, mirándolo extrañado. No pretendía que nadie entendiese su reacción, Harry siempre fue muy reservado en cuanto a sus años anteriores, siempre lo mantuvo de esa forma. Quiso un equipo que lo conociera como Harry Styles, no como Harry de One Direction, y eso implicó que pocas sean las conversaciones que tuvo acerca de su era en la banda y acerca de Louis. Alex y Jeff lo dejaron solo en la cocina mientras fueron a acomodar sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Harry hoyó la voz de Mitch proveniente del pasillo.

\- No estoy seguro, Harry no está bien, casi nos echa a todos de la casa – le explicó Alex con una risa sarcástica, probablemente creyendo que no lo escucharía.

Harry fijó su mirada al suelo mientras escuchaba los pasos de Mitch entrando a la cocina.

\- Tengo miedo, no sé cómo va a reaccionar Louis ni cómo van a estar las cosas entre nosotros – dijo sin levantar la vista de los azulejos del piso.

\- Entiendo y no es un momento fácil – Mitch era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero una cosa que Harry siempre admiró de él era su capacidad de escuchar y acompañar. – Voy a prepararme un café, ¿quieres uno?

\- Un té está bien – y con eso dicho Harry se levantó y tomó dos tazas del estante.

…

Harry estaba en la terraza leyendo su novela cuando escuchó el motor de un auto llegar a la entrada de la casa. Había llegado el momento. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le humedecieron las manos. Cerró el libro y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Una vez abierta vio una silueta conocida salir del auto y dirigirse al maletero a para sacar una pequeña valija, le dio la mano al chofer para luego acercarse a donde Harry lo estaba esperando.

Louis estaba usando un jean negro combinado con una remera blanca. En la mano llevaba un abrigo bastante pesado que Harry asumió que lo había necesitado cuando salió de Londres. Llevaba también unos lentes aviadores oscuros, por lo que a el menor le costó un poco leer su expresión facial.

\- Hola – dijo Louis mientras subía los escalones hacia la entrada de la casa. Harry tenía una mano en su nuca y la otra en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón mientras esperaba que el primero se acercase.

\- Hola – agregó Harry mientras daba un paso para cortar la distancia entre Louis y él y abría los brazos. Un murmullo de sorpresa salió de los labios del mayor cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Harry no podía creer que la situación podía ponerse más incómoda, quería que lo tragase la tierra. Él siempre fue una persona muy afectiva, pero se ve que Louis no esperaba que lo abrazase. Sin embargo, le correspondió y hasta le dio un pequeño mimo en la espalda. Se trataba de Louis, por más distantes que estén sus abrazos siempre iban a ser reconfortantes.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Harry una vez separados.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Una pesadilla – Louis dejó escapar una pequeña risa – No pude dormir mucho en el avión y tuve una escala de 4 horas en Dallas. – añadió mientras se frotaba un ojo.

\- Bueno, ven que te muestro tu habitación así puedes descansar un poco – y con eso Harry tomó la valija de Louis e ingresó a la casa.

El resto del equipo estaba en la sala de estar y Harry sintió como todos dejaron de hablar cuando pasaron, ojos clavados en ambos.

\- Em, hola soy Louis – dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a cada uno de ellos mientras se iban presentando.

\- Un placer conocerlos a todos – respondió Louis con cordialidad mientras continuaba su camino detrás de Harry. Una vez en la habitación Harry apoyó la valija en el suelo para luego mirar a Louis.

\- Esto es todo, todos los cuartos son en suite así que tienes un baño propio, allí hay shampoo y toallas. Cualquier cosa más que necesites puedes decirme.

\- Perfecto, gracias

\- No hay de que – Harry bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Louis. Después de eso ninguno agregó nada y definitivamente no podían soportar el silencio con los ojos fijos en el otro. Luego de unos segundos agregó: - Bien, te dejo así descansas un poco.

Louis asintió y Harry salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La situación podría haber sido mucho peor, ¿no? Realmente no había sido el reencuentro ideal, pero uno no puede esperar una fiesta de parte de un ex. Harry se rio pensando en ello y se dirigió a la terraza donde había quedado su libro abandonado.

…

\- Em, Lou, la cena esta lista – escuchó Louis desde fuera de su habitación mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Luego de dormir una pequeña siesta decidió tomar una ducha para refrescarse un poco. Además, se sentía bastante sucio del viaje.

\- ¡Ya voy! – respondió para luego agarrar la toalla y pasársela por el pelo. Tomó su celular y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Harry a llevar la comida al comedor. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, estaban discutiendo todos sobre qué planes tenían para los próximos días, qué canciones faltaban grabar y hasta comenzaron a discutir de un posible tour. Louis escuchó cada palabra atentamente pero no perdió de vista mucho tiempo a Harry, quien estaba sentado en frente de él. Se lo veía emocionado, Louis sabía que tenía muchísimo talento y que cualquier cosa que Harry escribiese sonaría increíble. Igualmente le intrigaba mucho escuchar que había compuesto estos días.

\- ¿Y tú, Louis? – la voz de Jeff lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – La canción que hiciste con Steve Aoki estuvo increíble

\- Si, fue una muy buena experiencia. Por ahora no tengo muchos planes. Un sueño mío siempre fue ser mentor, tal vez sea juez en The X Factor este año o el que viene.

\- Que bueno, ¿y estuviste escribiendo algo? Sabes que si necesitas usar el estudio para grabar alguna demo puedes.

\- Gracias, estuve un poco distraído los últimos meses, así que no tengo mucho de todos modos.

\- Ah sí, ¿Por qué? – Louis vio como Harry se giró de repente y tosió para llamar la atención de Jeff. Cuando la obtuvo abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza de lado a lado. Harry quería evitar que salga el tema del fallecimiento de su madre y Louis no podía estar más agradecido. Todos alrededor comprendieron que había que cambiar el tema así que Alex simplemente dijo:

\- ¿Qué película vamos a ver hoy?

\- Todas las noches después de comer damos por finalizado el día y vemos una comedia romántica juntos – explicó Harry a Louis – Puedes sumarte si quieres, o puedes ir a acostarte si prefieres, sin compromiso.

\- Me gusta la idea

Y con eso todos levantaron la mesa para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar. Mitch tomó el control de la televisión y puso “Como perder a un hombre en 10 días”. Louis esperó a que todos se acomodaran para luego sentarse y claramente el único lugar libre que quedaba era al lado de Harry.

La película comenzó y todos tenían su atención fija en la pantalla. En un momento Harry se acomodó un poco y rozó el brazo de Louis con el suyo. El mayor sintió como si el lugar donde lo tocó por un segundo estuviese prendido fuego, como lo hubiesen atravesado miles de watts de energía, y movió un poco su brazo buscando nuevamente el contacto. Se sintió como si fuese un adolescente otra vez, como si todos los ojos estuviesen puestos en ellos. Se sintió como aquellos momentos en entrevistas y conciertos, donde necesitaba un mínimo de atención de quien en ese momento era su novio y disimuladamente escondía su brazo para robarle una caricia, para tener un mínimo roce, piel con piel, que ambos sabían que significaba mucho más.

Sin sacar los ojos de la película vio como una sonrisa se esbozaba en la cara de Harry mientras se acomodaba de forma que sus brazos queden en contacto. Louis se giró para admirarlo por unos segundos. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, solamente estaba un poco más bronceado. Pero desde que se había cortado el pelo tenía un aire distinto, más serio, más maduro tal vez. No estaba seguro si prefería como le quedaba el pelo largo o de esa forma, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no importaba como tenga el cabello Harry, él siempre lo iba a encontrar atractivo. De golpe sintió como aquellos ojos verdes dejaban la pantalla y se posaban en él. Louis rápidamente volvió la mirada a la película, con miedo a ser descubierto admirando a Harry. Pero este se había dado cuenta y ahogó una pequeña risa. Louis no sabía dónde meterse, no sabía qué hacer, ya se había pasado de la raya cuando acercó su brazo a él, y ahora lo había descubierto mirándolo. Por suerte se calmó cuando Harry simplemente se volvió a acomodar para estar un poco más cerca de Louis.

…

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la llegada de Louis y Harry estaba en el estudio grabando un nuevo tema. La rutina era la misma, se levantaban, desayunaban, bajaban al sótano y continuaban su trabajo. La única diferencia era que Louis estaba dando vueltas, a veces con todo el equipo en el estudio, otras iba a la playa a disfrutar el día y en ocasiones tomaba el teclado que tenían y tocaba, componía, escribía. No fueron muchos los momentos en los que Harry pudo estar a solas con él y los temas que hablaron fueron bastante simples. Hablaron de cómo estaban las familias de ambos, de varios amigos que tenían en común. Un día se encontraban los dos en la playa, descansando en su día libre cuando Louis preguntó:

\- ¿Has hablado con Niall o Liam en este tiempo?

\- No realmente – explicó Harry mientras se llevaba a la cabeza los lentes de sol que tenía puestos para ver a Louis con mayor claridad. Aquel era un tema que lo ponía un poco incómodo a Harry. Estaba tal vez ¿avergonzado? Nunca fue una persona que hablase mucho por mensajes, siempre prefirió hablar con sus amigos por teléfono o juntarse cada vez que pudiese. Y cuando One Direction se separó él fue el primero en firmar con una nueva discográfica, lo que lo llevo a tener muy poco tiempo libre. No fue a propósito que dejó de hablar con Niall y Liam, les seguía teniendo muchísimo aprecio, a ambos, pero simplemente tenía nuevas prioridades, nuevas personas que fue conociendo para comenzar con su carrera, nuevas amistades. – Me gustó mucho haberlos visto en The X Factor, hacía tiempo que sabía nada de ellos.

\- ¿Niall te habló del disco en el que está trabajando? Esta muy emocionado al respecto.

\- No – confesó Harry para luego bajar la vista a la arena entre los dedos de sus pies. ¿La falta de tiempo había sido el único motivo por el que se había distanciado de ellos? No, había algo más, que Harry no estaba seguro si lograría explicar. – Se me es un poco difícil hablar con ellos

\- Harry, son los mismos Liam y Niall que conocemos, no tiene por qué ser distinta la relación que tenemos entre nosotros. – le respondió Louis mientras se giraba en su reposera para ver de frente al rizado.

Harry se tomó un momento antes de contestar, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas y de hecho no había pensado mucho al respecto hasta que se reencontró con sus compañeros de banda el pasado diciembre. Tenía esta sensación por dentro, cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos, como si estuviese volviendo varios pasos hacia atrás. Como si todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para alejarse de la imagen que tenía que cumplir cuando estaba en One Direction no hubiese servido de nada y nuevamente se encontraba frente al antiguo Harry.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no es que alguno de ellos haya cambiado, es porque tal vez el que cambio ¿fui yo? – realmente no sabía cómo expresarse.

\- ¿En qué sentido? – Claramente no iba a dejar que el tema pasase. A Harry no le molestaba tampoco, Louis tenía esta capacidad de entender perfectamente hasta qué punto forzarlo a hablar, sabía exactamente cuando eran los momentos en los que él necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba explicar lo que le sucedía por dentro. Y este era uno de ellos.

\- Tengo miedo de volver a ser quien era antes Lou, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que odié el personaje que me impuso el management. Hablar con ellos me recuerda mucho a eso, es como, em…

\- Como no avanzar, como seguir siendo el mismo que eras cuando estábamos en la banda – Harry no lo podría haber descripto mejor. -. Pero tienes que entender que todos estamos pasando por lo mismo. Todos sufrimos a nuestro modo los años en One Direction. Tal vez ellos nunca entiendan lo que pasamos nosotros, pero a Liam también se le impuso la imagen de padre de la banda y no se le perdonaba ningún error. A Niall no lo dejaron explotar al máximo su potencial y tuvo que esconder por mucho tiempo el talento que tenía, porque el management no creía que era suficiente. Y ni hablar de Zayn.

Harry notó como se le quebraba un poco la voz a Louis al mencionarlo. Ahora sí que se sentía avergonzado. Él definitivamente no había sido el único que la había pasado mal, no había sido el único que había sufrido. Y tampoco se reducía solo a Louis y a él. Mierda, Liam hasta llegó a sufrir de alcoholismo por One Direction. Tal vez no llegó al punto de tener que ir a rehabilitación, pero más que nada en los últimos tiempos no podía atravesar una entrevista, un concierto, sin tener varias copas encima. Y a pesar de todo, ellos se mantuvieron en contacto, ninguno desapareció, ninguno dejó que el hiatus los afectara, siguieron hablando y manteniendo la relación que tenían antes. Y no es que no hayan superado a la banda, Niall estaba terminando su primer disco, Louis ya tenía un single y de seguro Liam también estaba trabajando en nueva música.

\- Perdón – fueron las únicas palabras que lograron escapar de su boca. Louis se giró a verlo y dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

\- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Cada uno lo lleva como puede. Tal vez tu forma de redescubrirte es alejándote de los demás y está bien.

\- Entiendo, pero hay muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas, no debería haberme ido sin mirar atrás - ¿Seguían hablando de Niall y Liam?

\- Hay tiempo para todo, tal vez hasta ahora no hubo un momento, tal vez necesitabas tiempo para pensar. Y tal vez todos lo necesitábamos – No, definitivamente no estaban hablando de ellos. Y fue ahí cuando Harry hizo click, no solamente estaba escapando del Harry de One Direction. Había algo más, no se trataba solamente de su vida pública, sino que también de su vida privada. Fue en esos años en la banda que se había enamorado, había encontrado a quien creía que iba a ser el amor de su vida y definitivamente también estaba escapando de Louis. Y agradeció muchísimo que haya venido. Se debían una larga charla, una charla que no tuvieron en 2015, que no tuvieron el diciembre pasado y seguir postergando las cosas no les iba a hacer ningún bien. Pero definitivamente no se iban a poner a discutir del pasado en ese momento, Harry necesitaba unos días más. Necesitaba entender cómo se sentía con respecto a Louis en esos momentos. Y después de un silencio que parecieron horas el mayor pareció haberle leído la mente y se levantó.

\- Voy a ver si Jeff se anima a finalmente enfrentarme en el ping pong – Dijo Louis sin invitar a Harry. Así como entendía cuando presionarlo a hablar más, entendía perfectamente cuando la mirada de Harry se perdía, cuando necesitaba dejar pasar la conversación y retomarla en otro momento.

Louis se alejó y Harry no apartó los ojos de él mientras volvía a la casa. Si, estaba moviendo las caderas mientras caminaba y si, Harry sabía perfectamente que Louis era consciente del efecto que eso tenía en él. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y negó la cabeza ligeramente. No importaban los años que pasen, siempre iba a sentirse atraído a Louis. Y como no hacerlo, más sabiendo lo que se sentía tenerlo.

…

Louis se despertó y tomó su celular de la mesa de luz para ver la hora. 10:27. Estaba bien. Era más temprano que lo habitual. Apenas llegó se dio cuenta que desde temprano todos estaban trabajando, así que se lo tomó como un incentivo para levantarse a horarios más razonables. Nunca llegaría a ser como Harry, quien a las 7 de la mañana ya está arriba y con energías, nunca fue una persona mañanera, pero al menos quería aprovechar un poco más los días, sobre todo considerando que en esa época del año a eso de las 18 horas ya estaba cayendo el sol.

Se refregó la cara con las manos y se levantó rápidamente antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente. Ups, tal vez demasiado rápido. Volvió a sentarse un segundo para que se le pasase el mareo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té. Ya no había nadie allí ni en el comedor, de seguro ya estaban todos abajo en el estudio. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviese pensó en la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Harry. Realmente le sorprendió bastante, era entendible que con él ya no hablase como antes, pero creía que habría mantenido mejor la relación que tenía sobre todo con Niall. Eran muy unidos cuando estaban en la banda y nunca imaginó que se hubieran distanciado de esa forma.

Una vez que terminó de prepararse el té, tomó la taza y bajó las escaleras hacia el estudio. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino escuchó la voz de Harry cantando una canción nueva.

_Meet me in the hallway_

_I just left your bedroom_

_Give me some morphine_

_Is there any more to do?_

No, definitivamente no conocía esa canción. Siguió bajando los últimos escalones mientras escuchaba como continuaba la letra.

 _Just let me know I'll be at the door, at the_ door

_Hoping you'll come around_

_Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor_

_Maybe we'll work it out_

La imagen que se encontró una vez dentro del estudio lo dejó completamente helado.

_I gotta get better, gotta get better_

_I gotta get better, gotta get better_

Harry seguía cantando frente al micrófono con una mano sobre los auriculares y otra apoyada en la mesa que tenía en frente mientras poco a poco se le iba quebrando la voz. Y no había que hacer mucho esfuerzo para notar que caían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa imagen de Harry, completamente cruda, completamente pura. No había una sonrisa ocultando nada, estaba completamente entregado, se podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Y Louis se quedó allí simplemente mirándolo, admirándolo. De golpe paró de cantar y levantó la vista para primero ver a Alex frente a su computadora y luego dirigir la mirada directo hacia a él. Y ahí fue cuando Louis abandonó el trance en el que estaba para darse cuenta de que todos en el estudio tenían la mirada fija en él.

\- Continuamos después si quieres Harry – dijo Jeff haciéndole señas a Alex para que pausara la canción y dejara de grabar.

\- Louis, no esperaba que bajases tan temprano – le explicó Harry mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y se quitaba los auriculares.

\- Perdón, em, voy a ir a caminar un poco, nos vemos después – Louis se había dado cuenta que no le correspondía estar allí, aquel era un momento en el que ya no era bienvenido. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto sin mirar un segundo para atrás.

Una vez en su habitación se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó los cigarrillos y el encendedor que hasta ese momento no habían salido de su valija y salió. No había muchos lugares a los que pudiese ir, así que optó por ir a caminar por uno de los senderos que salían de la puerta trasera de la casa. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía y podía perderse muy fácilmente, pero esa era su mínima preocupación en esos momentos. Verlo así a Harry le traía muchísimos recuerdos. Nunca se mostraba así de vulnerable frente a nadie, no importaba lo que pasaba dentro de él, frente al mundo siempre tenía una sonrisa pegada en la cara y siempre estaba de buen humor. Y a Louis le había costado muchísimo descubrir sus debilidades. Le había costado muchísimo que se abriera y entendiera que podía mostrarse tal cual como era frente a él, que no tenía que aparentar nada.

¿Qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Harry para mostrarse de esa forma frente a todo su equipo? ¿Qué era ese dolor tan grande que no podía ocultar? Louis frenó de golpe y recordó la letra de la canción que se quedó completamente grabada en su mente. No, no se podía estar refiriendo a su relación, no. Después de haber cortado, Harry se había mostrado completamente indiferente, nada parecía afectarle. Louis hasta llegó a sentirse usado por él. No, Harry estaba bien, Harry no estaba dolido, no. Pero ¿para qué dolor necesitaba morfina? ¿Qué estaba esperando que haga? ¿Qué tantas cosas habían quedado sin decir? Louis sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo y al sacarlo vio un mensaje de Harry.

_Lou, ¿dónde estás?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que ya todos conocen la cancion y de que habla, pero por las dudas dejo la traduccion de Meet me in the hallway aca abajo:  
> Encuéntrame en el pasillo  
> Acabo de dejar la habitación  
> Dame algo de morfina  
> ¿Hay algo más que se pueda hacer?  
> Solo házmelo saber, yo estaré a la puerta, a la puerta  
> Esperando que vengas  
> Solo házmelo saber, yo estaré en el piso, en el piso  
> Tal vez podamos resolverlo  
> Tengo que mejorarme, tengo que mejorar  
> Tengo que mejorarme, tengo que mejorar


End file.
